Realidad Onírica
by PukitChan
Summary: Corres, tan fuerte como tus pies te permiten hacerlo. Las llamas están por alcanzarte. El fuego está por matarte. /Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**¡Naaaaah! Harry Potter sigue sin ser mío. Es de J.K. Rowling y yo sólo juego un ratito con sus personajes, sólo por diversión, nada de fines de lucro y eso. **

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Realidad Onírica**

Por:

PukitChan

Corres, tan rápido como tus pies te permiten hacerlo. Jadeas e intentas llenar tus pulmones de oxígeno, pero enseguida tu cuerpo reacciona y te hace toser. Te estás asfixiando. El humo te está matando lentamente. Ojalá fuera rápido; ojalá no tuviera compasión por ti. Ojalá tu mente se ahogara en la inconsciencia para así poder olvidarte de todo. Sería una buena forma de morir: sin dolor, lágrimas o humillaciones. Sin recuerdos de todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Sin tener la maldita certeza de que te equivocaste _otra vez_.

Sollozas. Tu cuerpo se estremece y tus pies se tropiezan. Aterrado, descubres que las columnas de fuego están cada vez más cerca de ti. A lo largo de tu vida le has temido a muchas cosas, sin embargo, ésta parece la peor de todas: es tu infierno personal, el mismo que otros se han encargado de crear con el afán de cobrar cada una de tus malditas acciones.

Intentas incorporarte, seguir huyendo, pero no puedes. Tus fuerzas se han acabado. Ha llegado el final de tu camino. Después de todo, ¿a dónde irías? No tienes nada allá afuera, lejos de ese lugar. O tal vez sí lo tienes, pero es difícil encontrarle el sentido. La culpa te consume, al igual que los desgarradores gritos que empiezan a resonar. Intentas cubrirte los oídos con las manos, sin dejar de temblar. Es inútil. Su voz aterrada contiene la angustia y el dolor de alguien que ha muerto de la más terrible forma, y es precisamente por eso que logra atravesar sin problemas las barreras que has intentado desesperadamente colocar.

Sabes que nunca lo podrás olvidar mientras vivas. Sus suplicas, sus lamentos. Maldita sea, _sus ojos_. Los ojos de Crabbe mirándote por última vez, rogándote sin decir palabras que le salves la vida. Pero no puedes, _no puedes, _porque ni siquiera lo intentaste. No te atreviste a soltar una de tus manos para ayudarle. Lloras, aunque no sabes si lo que ocasiona tus lágrimas es el humo o el remordimiento.

Entonces, el fuego, que por un instante parecía haber desaparecido, regresa con más ansias de devorarte. Giras, miras y te das cuenta de que las llamas están por alcanzarte. Gritas, o cuánto menos, lo intentas. Te das cuenta de que no quieres morir, no en ese lugar y no de esa forma. Es un sueño estúpido, casi infantil, pero quieres vivir, conocer otros lugares, probar otros sabores, besar más labios, disfrutar de una noche de sexo. Quieres llegar a viejo y ver crecer a tus nietos. Inclusive quieres amar de verdad_. _

De alguna forma consigues ponerte de pie y consigues correr. El fuego está alcanzándote, consumiéndote. Y cuando chocas contra una pila de cosas que jamás habías visto en tu vida, las llamas finalmente logran su cometido: te tocan.

Es horrible. Duele más que un _cruciatus. _Tus gritos ni siquiera son eso, porque el calor que derrite tu piel, que te rasga y te mata, ha consumido también tu voz. Tus labios se tuercen y tu boca bebe el fuego. Te has comenzado a quemar por dentro. El dolor te tira, te hace retorcerte. Tus ojos duelen, sangran y en algún momento inesperado dejan de funcionar. Aúllas,rogando a cualquiera que detenga tu tortura. La oscuridad te rodea, pero el calor no ha desaparecido. Y en medio de toda esa oscuridad llena de agonía, un extraño trueno, como si fuera el anuncio de un magnifico final, resuena en tus oídos sangrantes.

Lo sabes; siempre lo has sabido, pero, como te suele suceder en ocasiones similares, ya es demasiado tarde para admitirlo; que sin importar lo que haya ocurrido, cuánto te hayas equivocado, a quién hayas perdido, todavía quieres vivir.

_Eres un cobarde. _

* * *

―¡NO!

Tu grito es fuerte, más de lo que se podría esperar de un hombre de tu edad. Notas tu respiración errática y tu cuerpo empapado de sudor. Te tocas, te recorres, buscas alguna herida con tus manos. Con una mezcla se irrealidad y alivio, descubres que no hay nada, que tu cuerpo no se está quemado y que a tu alrededor no hay nada más que simple oscuridad.

Afuera está lloviendo. Lo sabes el característico sonido de las gotas golpeando tu ventana. No obstante, no es una lluvia cualquiera, sino una tormenta. Tal vez, de alguna forma retorcida, la inquietud de la noche ha logrado que ese aterrador sueño se cuele _una vez más _a tus pensamientos. Porque sin importar cuántos años ya han pasado, hay culpas y temores que nunca podrás olvidar. Hay cicatrices que aquella noche, en la Sala de los Menesteres, se formaron en tu cuerpo y han sido visibles sólo para ti. Existen pesadillas que no te abandonarán jamás.

Te cubres el rostro con las manos, sintiendo el peso de tu edad. Debe ser de madrugada. Realmente ansias que lo sea, porque eso significa que se acerca el amanecer. La luz del día te reconforta mientras que la oscuridad te hace temblar. En la oscuridad las llamas pueden nacer y los gritos regresar.

―¿Abuelo?

Es una voz suave y cálida la que te hace regresar. Giras tu rostro y, sorprendido, descubres que tu nieto te mira desde la puerta, dudando si es correcto pasar. Ruegas porque no hayan sido tus gritos lo que lo obligaron a despertar.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntas y el niño mira para todos lados. No pasa de los siete años, pero es un pequeño que se ha robado tu corazón, aquel que muchos creen que no posees.

―Hay… hay muchos truenos ―susurra y se abraza a la almohada que, cargada por él, parece más grande de lo que en realidad es―. ¿Puedo… quedarme aquí un ratito? ¡Pero no tengo miedo!

Aquella última oración te hace sonreír. De alguna manera te recuerda a ti, así que terminas asintiendo y abriendo las sábanas para invitarlo a acercarse a la cama. Corre asustado por la habitación y tras escalar la cama, consigue acurrucarse a tu lado, avergonzado. Le revuelves los cabellos y suspiras.

―Está bien tener miedo ―dices, pronunciando ante él las palabras que nadie te dijo a ti―. No tienes que avergonzarte por ello.

―¿Tú tienes miedo? ―pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―De la oscuridad ―confías en voz baja―. Pero esta noche, hasta que llegue la mañana, ¿te parece cuidarnos mutuamente?

El niño sonríe tímidamente y mueve su cabeza, aceptando el trato. Cuando un trueno cae, él tiembla, pero no grita porque lo rodeas con tus brazos. Cuando crees que el fuego va a quemarte de nuevo, ves el rostro adormilado de tu nieto, comprendes que ya no podrá hacerte daño.

Y aunque sabes que esa pesadilla estará a tu lado por lo que resta de tu vida, por lo menos esta madrugada, se ha alejado.

_«La noche se ha acabado por fin. Aún falta mucho para que nos visiten de nuevo las tinieblas…»_

_―After Dark. Haruki Murakami._

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Awww, la escena última me encantó escribir. ¡Bueno! En este reto me dieron una frase al azar para la cual basar esta historia. Por una curiosa casualidad, cuando me inscribí al reto y me dieron la frase, estaba por comenzar justamente After Dark. Yo amé mi frase. Es un relato corto, pero que me gustó muchísimo escribir. No sé, al mismo tiempo, After Dark también habla de ese mundo de las tinieblas que tenemos todos los seres humanos. Me encanta.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia! ¡Mucha suerte a todos los participantes! ¡Besitoooooooooos!


End file.
